Set Free
by Cecilia Cassarah
Summary: What makes people think just because their life doesn't start with 'once upon a time' and fast forward to the part where the prince or princess arrives , that their life is not a fairy tale. Life includes everything. Hope, love, hurt, comfort, trust and the sort. And that's the best part of life.
1. Start of something new

**Author's note: Hey lovely people reading this! This is my first heartfelt JXK fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy it. And please review and feel free to even point out my mistakes. I mean that's the whole point of reviewing right? Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight and you know it. So lets cut this sh*t and move on to the story.**

* * *

Sometimes you can find yourself in a moment where you KNOW something good is going to happen. You could have lost your precious sleep the before night, your eyes would so alert that it would hurt from being so energized. And you would be freaking happy no matter how much fucked up your life is at the present moment.

I am in middle of one such days.

I lost one good night sleep,and I am, much to my surprise, not feeling grumpy. I was in such a hurry that I complained that everyone and everything was super-slow today and was constantly complaining I was going to be late to school, though I have good two hours to reach it. But I had no idea what I am hurrying myself, I just gotta hurry. Period.

My sudden outburst of energy made my mom both curious and worried. Worried as in is-she-on-drugs-or-was-something-wrong-with-the-di nner-I-cooked-last-night worried.

I know it won't be too long before she realized I am too much of a health freak to stoop to drugs. I know,for sure, there is already a handful of diseases that could, out of the blue, take away a person's life without any memo. I am determined to not to extrapolate the list with my own habits. Its like poking you own eye. Pst, and don't get any ideas that I search about such diseases, in my free time, in google and sincerely hope that I don't have them right now in my blood stream. That would be pathetic, but completely rational though.

By the time my mom drove me to my school, I had a feeling that I was starting to tick her off. And I didn't miss the oh-so-relieved smile when she dropped me off at school,possibly pitying my best friends, Anna and Lizzy, whose gonna have to put up with the oh-so-happy Kim.

Let me tell you about that Kim. She's like the cheerful puppy, with waging tail, sitting inside the car and looking out the closed windshield and once the door is opened, ready to run, all over the place and bounce over the first, known, person in sight and lick all over their face until she's contented.

She can exaggerate a little too. Sometimes she rants. But that's beside the point.

I am anything but ashamed. I can be annoyingly cheerful when I want to. Even if I didn't particularly have any reason. Yep, I am one step away from turning lunatic. And I don't give a fuck.

With all these thoughts rounding around my head I made a beeline towards my locker and took out my English books and stepped early into the class. I just didn't want my friends to over-analysis my happiness and give the we-are-concerned-about-you-Kim look. I could deal with that later.

Let me fill you in with details of why my dear close friends have to be even concerned in the first place. Yep, I think I left out one tiny detail of my life.

I'm obsessed.

Overly.

*whispers*With a guy.

Its a little out of my character. I know that I, the oh-so-rational-Kim-who-would-be-cautious-towards-a lmost-non-existent-rare-deadly-diseases, to go all stalker-ish towards a guy. But he's not just a guy. HE's the guy. May be one day hopefully he'll be MY guy.I'm going off-track here. My friends are concerned because just not so long back, actually it was the past three days, I have been so damn worried that Jared didn't show up to school. I may or may not have told that to my friends. But now I'm all happy and cheerful, for no fucking reason. Thus the concerning from my dear friends.

Class was going to start soon as the bell just so rudely rang disturbing my inner monologue. I mean I am not ready to manage English without Jared, again *sighs*. Someone opened the door just before the class started and I didn't even look up because I was now preparing myself for the before said trauma.

And to my surprise, the chair beside me jolted.

I knew who was the usually occupant of the chair was. Actually I only knew it wasn't Jared and I have no idea who occupied that chair. A boy, maybe. Or a girl. I don't know. But I do know that whoever it was, it was the person who sat right behind Jared.

But the thin rays of light from the window. was blocked out by that towering figure. That,s it. I have not only been presented with an hour of Jared-less English class, but with a towering figure who interrupted me of taking notes, the possible distraction from this torturing 3600 seconds. I can't take that. Its just not fair. Forget that. Its fucking irritating actually.

So I turned towards my-meat-wall to ask him, to move his fucking ass out of the way of the fucking light from the window, politely. He was looking down at the English book like it was the least thing important in this whole world. Like a dinosaur could come right out of the book and he couldn't care less. Annoying. But it took a little scrutiny from my side to realize who that actually was. It was Jared. I immediately wanted to apologize to him for having such stupid and totally rude thoughts aimed, unintentionally, towards him.

But that would be stupid. I slightly chuckled at my own thought. I knew for sure noone would have heard that. But his head shot up as if on cue.

His eyes caught mine and I felt like the whole thing, that troubled me or scared or didn't make me happy, evaporate out of me. I felt my inner self cool. You know, the type of sensation you get when the nail polish remover evaporates out of your palm. Imagine the whole bottle of remover evaporating right out of your heart. Like that one.

He smiled like I was the most important thing he would ever care for, just the contrary to his previous I'm-Jared-I'm-too-cool-to-take-notes-in-English-cl ass look.

I smiled back convincing myself that it would only be polite of me to return his gesture, but I didn't put any intense emotion in my smile, against his own.

I then turned happily towards English class fully aware of Jared's eyes on me. It only quickly stopped to scribble something on a piece of paper and return back. Yep I have an excellent peripheral vision. Then a warm hand swiftly traced over mine leaving something behind. Jared passed me a note?

"Hey, I'm Jared :)" I smiled slightly at use of the smiley and wrote "I know" before passing it to him, well not as gracefully as he did.

* * *

**Hi again! I like to say "I'm-Jared-I'm-too-cool-to-take-notes-in-English-c lass look" rather than "his uninterested look" 'cuz that's the way i like to roll. Kinda like my signature way of writing. If it's annoying, then sorry can't be helped. XD **

**Please review and bring more sunshine into my life. Well I guess the Kim-mode in me still lingers XD **

**See you in next chapter, hopefully soon. **


	2. Just let it be

**Hello people! I wrote the entire chapter and the computer decided on its own that I don't need it and closed my document without giving time to save it. I am telling you, someone jinxed my spirit to get to you guys asap. Anywho I wrote it again convincing myself its all for the best that I got to rewrite it again. I know I am such sweet girl :P Please review, for I wrote it twice, the second time fighting tears for my lost efforts *Sniffs and Holds back a tear***

* * *

I tried to pass the note and well, as I said I tried. I tried to match his swift movement and give it to him as fast as possible but the note was reluctant to go to him and instead wanted to roll on to the floor. Before my eyes could catch where the paper went, Jared's hands got it. He's got some reflexes, I would give him that. He looked at the paper as if he didn't get the wanted answer. Then he quickly scribbled on the back of the paper and passed to me, again real swiftly.

"What's your name? :)", Great. Fuck the smiley. I am now officially confused and pissed off at the same time. Confused because why would he take the trouble of conversing with a plain girl as me whose name he apparently didn't know, while he could have made easy and flirty conversation with Jennifer on his other side. Pissed off because he so rudely decided to never manage to learn my name even after studying with me all these years. This is La Push for god's sake. Nobody' life is a secret here, let alone their names.

I crushed the paper now in my hand and let it fall on the ground and smiled at him sweetly. He smirked like I just didn't offend him.

He didn't pass me any other notes. Wise of him, I'd say. The bell rang, to my delight. I was feeling a little crushed because of the very informative conversation I just had with Jared. I wanted to run out of here. I didn't even take a single step before I bumped into what seemed like a wall. I felt like whining 'What now'. But I still had a teensy bit of pride left to protect. So I looked up to his eyes and stared but failed miserably. I seemed to relax a little involuntarily. So I avoided his gaze at all cost.

"What do you want?", I mumbled to nothing in particular.

"To start with, Your name?", he said confidently. _Pst, in your dreams. _I thought.

But I am not a 2 year old, so I went with, " Jared, I studied in this same school since kindergarten and have had classes with you for 3 years. I think it's rude and maybe a little offensive that you don't even know my name. And I'm not gonna tell you either. So if you'll excuse me." I walked around him and made to the door when I heard him speak.

"I'm sorry I haven't, as you said it WAS rude of me. But I could change that if you'll let me" _That seems more like a pick up line to me than apology ._ I thought he was joking but he LOOKED dead serious to me. God, if he was joking he was damn good in hiding it. That only angered me.

"Why'd you wanna change anything after all these years? Just let it be, as it is now, will you?" With that I turned around and made my exit. I quickly stopped at my locker and went to my next class. I'm actually surprised that I didn't bump into my friends yet. Not that I'm complaining. I don't think they would be pleased to meet the Cheery Kim that I was earlier nor the Grumpy Kim that I am right now.

Lunch. I flinched at that word. Lunch meant having to see Jared. I still don't know if things are cool and back to normal (which is next to nothing) between us. Lunch meant meeting my friends, who after making me spill out why I am grumpy, I don't know which side of me they'd bring out.

My mom always said there are two types of wolf in all of us. They are, as everything else is: Good and the Bad one. They fight inside us incessantly like a cat and a dog. When asked which one will win, she'd say," The one which you feed, Darling".

I'm not sure which one I'd feed and which my friends would like to win now. Yes, it does matter to me, which one they wanted to win. Anna and Lizzy meant the world to me. I wouldn 't trade them for all the cookies in the world. That is saying something, when it comes from Kim, the cookie-monster. That ridiculous name was given to me by my younger brother, Kevin. Yes, my mom went all cheesy on us and named us with the same first letter. I don't know when and how, but she's definitely gonna pay for it. That was the ONLY thing both Kevin and me agreed on.

In the cafeteria, Anna was furiously looking at her phone and Lizzy reading a novel, both only half concentrated to their respective work as they were also talking to each other. I sighed. Anna furious and Lizzy not fully taken into the novel world only meant one thing: TROUBLE. Not just any trouble, but BOY-TROUBLE.

We three were together ever since I can remember. Our moms were pretty close too. That only meant endless sleepovers and phone conservation anytime we want. Though we were different in our own way, there are still many things that binds us together. And people around here very well knew that messing with one of them meant messing with all of us. They'd have to, after the Opal Tragedy. It all dates back to, well last year. Opal pulled Anna into a fight to which we quickly joined and so did Opal's fake friends. The fight ended with all of us being suspended and the best part being 2 bones broken in Opal's nose.

Last year, was turning point for all of us. We became what we are now starting from that year. Anna Hodson, started to wear make-up and became the potential rival to Opal, the whore of the reservation. Not a rival in being a whore but in beauty. If you'd ask me I'd say there's no competition here. Anna is the real beauty. No questions asked. Elizabeth Courtenay became a full-time devoted book reader after I gave her 'The prison of birth' as her birthday present. The Biggest mistake of my entire life. And I became a full-time devoted drooling teenager and my object of fascination being Jared.

I went and sat next to Lizzy, opposite to Anna. As expected, they began interrogating me of why they never got to see me this whole morning. And I ended up blurting out everything.

"Hey, don't worry, alright? If we find out he's up to something, he's gonna end up losing few parts of his body." Anna said.

I have to believe when she said in that big sister voice and stern look. Not that she could take him. But she knows people. Her big bother, Jim has a 6 pack abs and muscles scary enough to keep boys away from her and got friends, scary enough to keep boys away from all three of us.

"I know, you would do that, but have you ever thought of me being a tad repulsive here. Stupid even. He just asked my name and I walked out on him, ruining any shot that I had with him." I said with uncertainty

"Of course you are repulsive Kimmy but not stupid. Your attitude just reflected how he treated you all along. And repulsive is exactly what he deserved." Lizzy responded.

"You are right Liz, thanks. I know all those hours you spent reading that shit wouldn't go waste", I said pointing at her book, trying to lighten the mood. She stuck her tongue at me and went back to reading ... whatever shit she is currently obsessed with. And Anna started with her boy problems and I listened supportively. I shot a look at Jared's direction, who was somewhere far behind Anna, even though I didn't know he was there. He looked apologetic and had slightly wet eyes as if he heard very word spoken by my friends. Next to him sat Paul disgustedly looking at Jared like he is an embarrassment to whole manhood, which made me to slightly chuckle. Something told me that this is just the beginning, which usually happens to be only the beginning of some trouble.

* * *

**This was not what I had in mind when I first wrote it. But this turned out pretty well than I'd thought. So I thought why not? and just went with flow.**

**Please review and tell me if you want anything to be added in this story. **


	3. Repulsion, My new found talent

**HEY guys! I'm back with a new chapter... **

* * *

Have you ever thought of all things you could have said nicely or rephrased whatever you have already said in an more unoffensive way but realized it tad late? That's the funny thing about words. They are as sharp as any tool.

Jared's been giving me these looks of apology ever since I snapped at him. _Words, Jared. I want words. _If he can't get over his pride and talk to me, well I can't help it. I am not gonna justify my earlier actions. I could have been nicer to him. What would I lose anyway? Obviously my pride, but that's beside the point. My dad used to tell me that he never wanted to sit on the porch in his old age and wish he could live his life again but this time only as the person he always wished he could have been but never was.

Anna and Lizzy agreed to come to my place for this weekend for our customary sleepover. Put a handful of crazy teenagers, that's Anna, Liz and me, a cute (Between you and me though) little brother to help you have fun, and add some good number of hours with no parental authority. There, you have the recipe for fun. My parents were planning to go meet my Aunt Lucy who just gave birth to her twins. I was more than willing to go with them. But mom had other ideas.

"Mom, I'd like to meet the twins too, Can I tag along?", I asked batting my eyelids.

"Honey, I know you and Seattle is a very dangerous combination when put together. I am not ready to empty my credit card balance. At least, not yet." She replied. She's being ridiculous, I'd say.

I honestly wanted to meet the twins, but I can't just stay in the hospital all along though. I gotta go somewhere else too. Woo, I just remembered Phoenix mall just opened a branch there in Seattle just close to the hospital and I always wanted a new pair of Jeans. _Oh... I see my mom's point now. Whoops, Guess she was right._ I mean, who am I kidding ? I just don't think I'd exit the mall with just one pair of Jeans. And I'm not even sorry for that.

But she said I could meet them once my aunt returns to her home, which is in the outskirts of the city. I reluctantly agreed to it. I mean, Seattle or no Seattle I still have a promising weekend ahead.

The weekend was close approaching, the teeny bit of guilt I had towards Jared was slowly making it's way to the surface, Anna and Liz' excitement for the weekend was increasing exponentially by the minute(They have already picked 4 movies to watch, one season of Friends and a dozen of different colored nail polish to go with),and Paul, well being Paul, couldn't care less of anything around him and always looked like he was plotting someone's death with his eyes, hopefully not mine. Anyway I had nothing to do with that guy.

Finally it's Friday. The usual boring classes passed like clouds. Lunch was more tolerable since Jared and Paul weren't there. _Too bad, I'd planned to have a staring contest with Jared. _He always stares at me. A tad creepy but I got used to it by now. I'd stare back at him too but always, always, always my eyes would sting after few seconds and I'd turn. We all knew he was sorry. You couldn't miss his soft innocent eyes, looking like he'd just lost his mommy, against his well built muscled body. It's sorta funny. Anna bet her bottom dollar that Jared would apologize before the weekend and as you could tell she was losing it. Liz seems to have developed a teeny bit of pity towards Jared but she was still haven't moved from her earlier I-rubbed-in-his-face-what-only-he-totally-deserved speech.

Usually when they go missing in lunch that means they skipped school for the rest of the day. So Anna was getting anxious that she'd have to lose in her bet. That's something she never liked.

Friday finally came to an screeching end. I was walking towards the parking lot when suddenly someone stepped in front of me. Oh my gosh! So much for being happy over Anna losing her bet. Yes, it was the Jared _freaking _Thail who blocked my way.

"Hey Kim" He said. _Wow that's new. He knows my freaking name now. But it doesn't change anything tough. _

"Hey, What's up", I tried to play it cool. Always a mission is considered failed when you keep saying in your mind 'play it cool' over and over again. That's exactly what I am doing right now.

"I know your name now", he said and seemed not so confident of him now. That's something out of his character.

"I figured it out", I blurted out.

Then there was awkward silence between us.

"So any plans for the weekend?Um.. Are you free?" He attempted to small talk.

"No, the usual. Sleepover over at my home and stuff. I could tell it's gonna be a fun weekend already." I said. He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. May be he was still sorry for not knowing my name before and my consequent outburst.

My outburst. That seems like something I need to clear my conscience off right now.

"I'm s-"

"I gotta go now. See you around." He said and looked very reluctant to turn around and once he did, he swiftly went out of my sight. _Was I that repulsive that he had to rush out?_

Then something occurred to me. He asked me if I had any plans for the weekend. Was he asking me out? Had I turned him down flat out? Sometimes I wish dinosaurs weren't extinct and could now come out of nowhere and swallow me up in no time. I wouldn't even resist to being eaten. I would even gladly wait with some salt and pepper in my hands.

Why do I always put myself in a position where all I have to say was not-so-many words but still manage to make myself feel guilty?

* * *

**Hey there! I am not so happy with myself with this chapter, so expect next chapter very soon. Cuz, when screw something I tend to be on a roll and thus the next chapter is probably on its way right now XD**

**-Ceci**


	4. Yikes!

**Hey guys! I know I'm so late in posting this chap, but I'm sorry my freakin' life came in the way. XD**

* * *

**KIM'S POV:**

Jared _Freakin_ Thail asked me out. It doesn't even make any sense in my own mind let alone the possibility of this actually being the reality. And oh, my response? I turned him down. _Unwittingly_. And he might probably be thinking now that I don't want to date him. My life is fucked up or what?

That same evening:

"Today was such a waste of make-up", Anna was clearly exasperated.

"Why so?" I, forever the dutiful listener, asked her.

"My so-called boyfriend is sick at home, my ex-es decided to upgrade their weekend and started it off early on Friday so I couldn't make them see what they are missing and not even the hottest guy in the school was there to ogle till the school ends, not that I appreciate it though, but hey, anything is better than going unnoticed"

I flinched at the mention of hottest guy. I know she meant Paul, but my mind could only picture Jared.

I gulped audibly. I haven't precisely told them about my encounter with Jared earlier that evening.

Anna, Liz and I were done with our mini nail paint fest. I chose amaranth color to go with. And Liz painted her nails with blueberry color. Anna, being Anna, painted each nail with different color, which was surprisingly beautiful. Liz and I thought it would turn out as a huge fiasco. _Screw you, Anna._ She just have to be right always. I may be a tad jealous of her nails but what frustrated me was her predictions about Jared.

"Yeah, I wish this day hadn't happened either" Faking a laugh. Right there my two besties gave me a my-my-what-do-we-have-here look, which I am now accustomed to.

"Spill the beans, Kimmy" They both said in unison.

"Argh, Its this thing. I I-, he asked me- but, I thought he was jus-, ah this is so frustrating girls" I felt completely annoyed.

"What is? Making a complete sentence?", Anna asked me nonchalantly.

"NO. Okay I know how stupid I am already-", Liz was about to disapprove, but I cut her off raising my voice "Or at least I am damn sure you will think of me as one, after I 'Spill the beans'" I air quoted and continued. " I want you girls to NOT to accentuate it any further, Okay?"

They both nodded eagerly. Fuck, they'd do a freaking pirouette move now if I asked them to, just so they could hear me tell what happened.

"I- I mean Jared met me today", both gasped on cue.

But they gasped for very different reasons. Anna- in triumph as she apparently proved to the world that she could never be wrong and Liz - in shock as she screamed with her eyes 'what-did-the-bastard-do-now', but curiosity was written all over their faces.

So I told them what exactly happened and shocking as it can be, there was silence in the room.

Anna was the first to break the ice.

"Are you fucking out of your mind? Oh, wait I forgot, You don't have a brain!"

Liz looked like she was solving the toughest math problem in her mind. Which can be true, being the geek she is.

"Kim, You turned him down?" Liz asked.

"Yes, ma'm"

"And you didn't even realize it?"

"Agreed"

"But it's the guy whom you have had crush for what like, 3 years?"

"Word"

"I give up, You ARE -"

"No don't say it, you promised you wouldn't call me stupid", I said before she could finish it, whining almost like a 2 year old.

"But that doesn't keep you from NOT being one", Anna retorted.

"So what do you suggest I do now?", I asked the expert of Dating and Flirting Services.

"Kimmy I say this because I care about you. I suggest you pull your head out of your ass and call him for heaven's sake"

"And tell what?

"That you have changed your mind"

I looked at them as if they have grown two heads.

"Translation: We want you to ask him out on a date", Liz had to put her two cents in.

"No way Jose" I said

"Who said you have a choice?"Anna said.

I let out a sigh signalling I gave in.

They both smiled in triumph.

Anna threw her phone at me and I caught it. I looked at the phone scowling while Anna looked at me expectantly and Liz had one of those justice-being-served-right look.

Again my life is fucked up or what?

Anna has almost everybody's number in her mobile, which we were thankful for as it comes handy while throwing a party. But now, not so much.

I pressed the call button with much force than needed. After three rings, he answered the phone.

"Hello" he said. And all that was on my mind was... _Yikes._

* * *

**Yep it's a cliffhanger :P I am gonna go all mean on you guys and leave it there :D **

**And what do you think Kim should do? Man up and ask him out? Or hang up and call it a day? XD**

**Review pls .**


	5. How to ask a guy out

**Hey lovely readers! Yes I am alive! I know it's a really long time, yet this is a short chap but I am really really sorry. From now on, I'll update in two or three days tops. And I dedicate this chapter to my very loyal reviewer iremBQ :) Hope you guys like it! R&R**

* * *

_"Hello" he said. And all that was on my mind was... Yikes_

"Hi, This is Kim" I said after a full minute. Anna, rolling her eyes, grabbed the phone from me and put it on speaker. _I really need new friends._

"Kim?", he said sounding shocked as if Jay-z just called him.

"I called because-" _Relax Kim, just take a deep breath. _"I was wondering-, May be if we could-", _Ugh, Okay how do boys do this, like all the time? It's freaking tough. Kudos to all those brave souls out there._

"Actually Jared about our earlier meeting-" I started and he stopped me.

"Oh yeah, about that, I actually wanted to talk to you myself", he continued, "Why won't you go out with me Kim?, I mean, yeah I screwed up but that was an honest mistake. I never meant to hurt your feeling. I wish I could take it back but-"

"I would like to go on a date with you and that's why called Jared", I said quickly to cut off his rant, while both Anna and Liz 'awwwed' at his little speech.

"You would?", he asked like he was afraid I would go about saying 'just kidding, you totally bought that didn't ya?' any moment now.

"Yep, look Jared I know it's an honest mistake and you did apologize for it. So let's put that behind us already, Kay? You don't have to be sorry every time we talk" I said, feeling relieved I got this far conversing to him without making a utter fool of me. I mentally patted my back.

"But you said before-", he started but I knew exactly what he was gonna say.

"It never occurred too me that you were actually asking me out", both those idiots laughed at that, to my grimace, "Ya I know I am dumbass sometimes." Ya I'm honest or what?

"Seriously you are", he said chuckling.

"You are pushing it", I warned him in a serious tone.

"Oops, Sorry. Kay are you free tomorrow?", he said and quickly he added, "And just so we're clear, this is me asking you out", he said like explaining to a two year old kid. Both of my bffs were amused by his teasing me but still nodded in agreement to tell me that I should say I'm free tomorrow. _  
_

"Ya I can get that Jared", I huffed, "And yes I am free tomorrow"

"So how about six-ish?"

"Sounds cool", I said

"Kay see ya tomorrow" he chirped. _Gosh he's really into this date, ain't that funny? I am the one that should be in fact. _And I am. So really into it that I have already picked which dress and shoes I should wear. Usually it'd take hours to do it. And let me tell you something guys when a girl picked her accessories well ahead of an occasion BEWARE because she's dead serious in going for it and there's no stopping her.

"Buhbye then", I returned his enthusiasm in my words.

Anna hung up the phone, since she was holding it away from me all along in case I'd grab it from her.

The room went silent. That's a first in our sleepover history.

We looked at each other, we all had amusement twinkling in our eyes.

As if on cue we three squealed together and we're happy dancing like the maniac we probably are.

"I am going on a date with Jared", I sang happily whilst dancing around. There's nothing that could trample on my happiness now.

Anna, still jumping in excitement for me, asked "Do you think you'll have your first kiss tomorrow?", _well that did it._

* * *

**Hey! Next chapter will be 'the date', of course. But about the first kiss? Sorry my lips are sealed XD You gotta wait and read the next chap to find it out :) And I was also thinking in writing the next chapter in Jared's POV. But I'm not sure though. Whadduya think? Lemme know.**

**XOXO**

**Ceci :) **


	6. Fallin' for you

**Hey lovely reade****r****s! I'm back as I promised ! I hope you all are excited over Kim's first kiss. I switched between Jared's and Kim's POV in this chapter. As always R&R**

* * *

**I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you**

**I've been waiting all my life and now I found you**  
**I don't know what to do**  
**I think I'm falling for you.**  
**I'm falling for you.**

**Falling for you, (Breakthrough) **

**Colbie Caillat.**

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

_"I am going on a date with Jared", I sang happily whilst dancing around. There's nothing that could trample on my happiness now._

_Anna, still jumping in excitement for me, asked "Do you think you'll have your first kiss tomorrow?" well that did it._

"Geeze, Anna, you really are such a mood-killler", I said as the trepidation was spreading like venom throughout my body.

"Just curious", she raised her hands in air defensively.

"Though it may not be the right timing, now it's out in the open so you might as well answer it Kimmerz",Liz said matter-of-factly.

I am the type of girl who hated cheesy lines which the boy and the girl in the movies say before kissing. I'm the type of girl who would be shouting from my seat, 'Just _freaking _kiss already' during the drum-roll. I'm the type of girl who'd be calling people who are nervous as hell for a freaking kiss in a movie with 10 different synonyms of coward, ignoring the shush-ing from Anna and Liz. But when it comes to my first kiss, I feel like crawling under my bed and hiding there for all eternity.

"Kimmy, are you…", Trust me when I say Liz _is a freaking Sherlock_. "…. Scared", Liz said smiling as she guessed from my hesitation to comment on my first kiss.

Anna and Liz exchanged a look and doubled over in laughter.

"I need new friends" I mumbled.

"Come on, don't be like that", Liz cooed.

"We know you love us", Anna said

"I do, and 'why I do' is beyond me"

"I'll tell you why, it's because WE are gonna help YOU make Jared's heart flutter just by looking at you tomorrow", Anna said smirking. Liz nodded in agreement.

"Huh?" was my brilliant response to her.

* * *

**Jared's POV**

"Buhbye then", she said and hung up the phone. I found myself staring nothing particular in space and grinning like an idiot. I heard someone clearing their throat twice, probably Paul, but ignored it. I was at Emily and Sam's home eating like there was no tomorrow when I received a call from her. I knew it was Anna's number but I never thought Kim would be the one to call me. My surprise exponentially increased when she said she was willing to go on a date with me._ May be I'm in a parallel world, you know, where everything happens opposite to what you wish for. I mean I asked her out hopefully and she turned me down. Just when I thought she'd never go out with me this happens._

Paul came in front of me and before I knew a flash blinded my eyes momentarily. The punk just took a photo of me dumbfounded. Not my finest moment.

Paul's booming laughter was almost testing the foundation of the house.

Sam hit Paul upside the head and muttered a shut up. I mentally made note to thank Sam for that later.

Sam, his fiancé Em and Paul where standing behind me.

I turned to see three pair of eyes begging me to fill in why I was grinning like an idiot in Em's living room. Though Sam and Paul could have heard the entire conversation on the phone, Em didn't have superhuman-werewolf-hearing. So I needed to explain anyway.

"It was Kim on the phone and she agreed to go on a date with me" I said, my voice raising an octave louder with each word at the end I _almost _sounded like screaming like the fire bell just went off.

"Told ya she'll come around", Sam smiled at me while throwing an arm around Emily. He _did_ say that. While I was whining like a 2-year-old who didn't get his way during patrol about how Kim turned me down, Sam tried to cheer me up saying that Emily almost ran away from him back to Makah res after he asked her out, as she was Leah's cousin and it had only been two weeks then since he and Leah broke up but eventually she gave in.

"Why would she wanna go on date _now_?Not that I am complaining, I am glad she did but first she turned me down-", And then Paul had to tick me off.

"Unwittingly" Paul added and started laughing and Sam smacked him again. I glared at him as I continued "why now? Didn't she hate at me first fight" I spoke my mind.

This time Em answered me "Jare, I know it's not your fault that you have ignored her for three years, but it really must've bruised her ego. And also when I put myself in her shoes, I feel her fears are quite reasonable, as all that she's aware of now is that you have taken a sudden interest in her and out of the blue asked her out"

_Ouch. That hurts._ Hearing from Emily about how much of a douche I am, made me feel even more of a douche. But I know that she means well.

"She must have needed some time to think it through and looks like she made a right choice", Emily smiled softly at me. I smiled back at her. She's like a second mom to us. With this phasing and crap, somehow we all needed her too. She asked us to continue eating while she went back to kitchen to prepare dessert. Without having to be told twice, we dived into whatever Em has prepared.

Paul spoke with mouthful of muffins, "Hey bro, I'm happy that Kim accepted you and all that", _No he's not_. "Since that's been settled, how about I ask her friend Anna out so we can go on double dates. I'm telling you, chicks dig in it all the time" _Now that's the Paul I know._

"And you are just a good citizen helping me out aren't you", I faked a smile at him. And then glared at him full on.

"Listen Paul somehow by doing nothing at all, I have managed to piss off my imprint even before our first date. If I so much as see you anywhere around when I'm with Kim, I will kick your ass and beat you up into a pulp that'll make even vampires cringe when they see what I have done to you", I threatened Paul. Paul's my best buddy but still he can be really annoying sometimes.

"Ohh, So scary", Paul mocked. "I am so damn sure that Kim can punch harder than you" Paul retorted without missing a beat. _That's it. Leave it to Paul to push the right buttons_. I was fuming that even if steam came out of my ear now it wouldn't be surprising. But we turn into something more ferocious when we became angry, so Sam had to butt in. His exact words were "Enough boys! Stop bickering like 2 year olds. Unless you wanna treated like one and be put in time-out" while he was chewing his food. Not a pretty sight if you'd ask me. _Some Alpha he is._

"Yes, your highness", Paul mocked him angrily.

I seriously wonder what Em saw in him. _And I seriously hope Kim sees the same in me_. I sighed

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

By the time Ann and Liz were done dressing me up enough that even my parents couldn't recognize me anymore, I have had enough of this dressing up crap that I almost developed a hatred towards all sorts of cosmetics and dresses._ Almost._ I had tried over a dozen dresses and ended up with a black skinny jeans and dark byzantium colored tunic top that had a cute brown bow towards my left shoulder. Anna matched it with brown boots and painted my nails in chestnut color. I had insisted on wearing brown coat, against Anna's wishes who didn't care about my limbs and mumbled about the coat ruining the tunic top. But I wanted my hands to function well if I were to go out in this cold, so I just ignored her.

"How do I look?", I asked Anna and Liz. Anna wolf whistled. I, against my will, started to blush.

"God, Cleopatra has got nothing on you Kimmy", Anna said.

"You are exaggerating Anna", I said rolling my eyes.

"No I had to agree with her Kim", Liz agreed with Ann. "Aren't you just a heart-breaker?", Liz cooed at me.

"Our little girl has grown up", Anna wiped her invisible tears. That sounded exactly like something my dad would say.

I suddenly remembered that I had to inform my parents that I'll be out tonight and I had arranged for babysitters for Kevin. I called my mom and left a voice-mail for her saying I'm going on a date and Anna and Lizy are taking care of Kev. I'm sure my mom would happy to hear that I was out on a date _but_ my dad, not so much. He'll probably drag my mom back home if he comes to know about my date. So I left out that part in the voice-mail I left for him. _What he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?_

When Jared said six-ish, I never really thought he'd be at my door step at six sharp. My door bell rang loudly at 6 sharp informing both me and the entire street that I had a visitor. Unfortunately it was my brother who answered the door.

"Hi kiddo I'm Jared" I heard him talking downstairs as I was running out of room, with Anna and Liz hot on my tail, to reach the door before my brother could tell anything embarrassing to Jared.

"Hey I'm Kevin. Are you her boyfriend?" he asked. _Here goes nothing._

"He wishes" Anna shouted from behind me. I almost fell off from the stairs hearing that. I glared like drilling holes through her.

"Shut up Anna", Both Liz and I told together as we were rushing downstairs. _ Damnit, Why did my house have these many stairs and why did I volunteered to take the first floor bedroom? _

"Why are you here?" _The little devil had to ask him.__Why do I have to be the one stuck with the world's nosiest brother?_

"I'm here to take your sister out on a date" Jared answered slightly laughing as my little brother interrogated him.

"Where to? And when are you guys returning?" Kevin asked. _Aww..., he looking out for me. So adorable. NOT. _

"Where I am taking her is a surprise and we'll be back around 10" Jared replied bending to my brother's eye level and ruffling his hair.

By this time thankfully I reached the door and shooed my brother away. Jared stared at me a little too long like memorizing my features from head to toe, that made me self-conscious about my appearance. So I decided to break the ice.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi, you look beautiful", he said "Here this for you", Jared handed me pink tulips and smiled. I swear my heart skipped a beat.

Anna and Liz awwed from behind. I mock glared at them and we quickly said our goodbyes and walked towards Jared's car. I sat in his car and smelled the tulips. It was really fragrant. I waited for him to start the engine but he didn't. So I turned to look at him.

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What?", I asked confused. _Had he changed his mind or something?_

"Seat-belt", He said calmly.

"Geeze, I thought my dad was the only one obsessed with the seat-belt", I mumbled. _Ya I sure do know how to charm a guy. Compare him with your dad on your first date. _If he hadn't changed his mind on taking me on this date already, I bet now he would.

But all he did was to smile at me and started the engine. He turned on the radio and we listened to songs the whole drive. But I was nervous as hell all along. Not with the idea of date. I am cool with that but it's 'the first kiss thing' that drove me insane.

We drove for what seemed like half an hour and reached a movie theater in Forks. I have been here like twice or thrice and I found it cool.

"I like this theater and it's been a while since I came here", I told him.

"Ya I love this theater too. I come here all the time with the guys." And he wasn't kidding. He was on first name basis right from the doorman to the girl at the ticket window. He let me chose the movie. I have watched all the movies they were playing right now. So I told him that.

"Isn't there even one you haven't seen yet?" he asked.

There was one. But I don't want to watch that with Jared. I'll probably make myself look like a chicken if I watch it with him.

I told the truth anyway. "I haven't watched Sinister yet", I added quickly " I don't do horror movies though"

"But I do", he grinned and bought the ticket.

"Come on it'll be fun" he tried to cheer me up.

"That's how all horror movies start" I mumbled. He smiled and held my hand to lead into the theater.

I was screaming like a maniac within first 20 minutes of the movie when a boy jumped out of the box. Good thing I wasn't alone but the whole audience where screaming and I was clutching Jared like my life depended on it. He didn't seem to mind though.

After the movie, I was walking along with Jared to the parking lot. I was still scared out of my mind as the scary images from the movie were very reluctant to leave my mind._ Looks like I am gonna sleep under the bed tonight. _

"You said and I quote 'Come on it'll be fun' but if this is your idea of fun, I am sorry to break it to you Jared, you are seriously messed up", I said laughing at him.

"The movie was thrilling but it was fun to watch you scream", he replied winking at me.

"Oh you...", I hit him in the arm playfully.

"Are you hungry?", He asked me after helping me get in the car.

"I dunno. After that movie I think I've lost my appetite once and for all" I said while putting my seat-belt, "Thanks to you" I mock glared at him.

"Alright then," he said while starting the engine "I'll take you to a place which can bring you back your appetite"

The restaurant he took me to was something really simple and elegant. I haven't been here before. I wondered how my dad hadn't brought me to this place already since he was a sucker for delicious food. And food here was really delightful. I found the answer when I saw the bill. Man, it was expensive! The number of zeroes in the bill almost gave me a headache. Jared quickly snatched the printed bill from me and paid for us.

When we were back at the car I thanked Jared for paying the bill. He shrugged it off like it was nothing.

Finally the most dreaded moment came. We reached home and Jared turned off the engine. We sat there in silence looking at each other in the eye._  
_

"Come I"ll walk you to the door", He offered.

"Kay", I said nervously giving away that I was scared like hell.

We walked hand in hand to my doorstep and stopped. I turned towards him and mumbled a goodbye. He still held my hand and stared at me in the eye, confusion and excitement evident in his eyes. _Okay, now what? _

"So, Do you-", I couldn't continue my question as Jared's lips were already crashing into mine with much force that I'd have fell backward if it weren't for his arm around my waist. I became oblivious to everything around me but only aware of his soft lips on mine. Okay now I know what this fuss was all about. It really is amazing. Mainly it's because I'm doing this with Jared._  
_

I think it's safe to say that I'm falling for Jared even more than before. I mean before I used to be so engrossed just in watching Jared all day. Now that I think of me being in his arms and kissing him just made my heart rate skyrocket. _ So I could positively say that my first date with Jared was simply awesome.__  
_

May be I spoke- or thought- too soon. Someone cleared their throat from the doorway. I broke the kiss to tell off whoever it was, only to see my dad with his arms crossed over his chest.

If Jared's right arm wasn't around my waist, I'd be running for the hills now.

* * *

**Hey lovely readers! What did you think of this chapter? Please let me know!**

**And the link to view the dress Kim is in my profile. If I'd like, check it out :) Did you guys like the first kiss?**

**Please review and feel free to PM me!**

**XOXO**

**Ceci :)**


	7. Perks of having an overprotective dad

**Hey lovely readers! Sorry for this late update. I'm kinda in the middle of very busy schedule right now. **

* * *

_you can't love no one_  
_you can't love something_  
_you can't love nothing_  
_you can't love anything_  
_till you can love yourself_  
_till you can love yourself_  
_you can love yourself_

**_Could it be another change, The samples._**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Kim's POV**

_I think it's safe to say that I'm falling for Jared even more than before. I mean before I used to be so engrossed just in watching Jared all day. Now that I think of me being in his arms and kissing him just made my heart rate skyrocket. So I could positively say that my first date with Jared was simply awesome._

_May be I spoke- or thought- too soon. Someone cleared their throat from the doorway. I broke the kiss to tell off whoever it was, only to see my dad with his arms crossed over his chest._

_If Jared's right arm wasn't around my waist, I'd be running for the hills now._

"Kimberly you have five minutes to say goodbye and come in", Dad said with a stern voice. So if I had any doubts before that whether or not I might be in trouble, I no longer have it now. My dad only calls me Kimberly when he wants to stay mad at me. I think his theory is if he calls me Kim or Kimmy or any of my other nicknames that he had called ever since I was a kid, it might ease his anger which he wouldn't want. So calling my full name and politely giving me five minutes to finish off my business with my boyfriend is his pathetic way of being mad at me.

"So where were we?", Jared winked at me, not being bothered with my dad ignoring him and slamming the door on our faces.

"Somewhere we won't be going again today. Not that I don't wanna do this again, but right now I'm kinda in a trouble but nothing I couldn't fix. So.."

"So... Goodnight", he said and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "I'll stop by tomorrow to know how it went with your dad."

Anna opened the door and whispered yelled at Jared " Hey enough lover boy, she'll play tongue hockey with you tomorrow. She's kinda needed right now" With that she slammed the door on us. I shifted my gaze from the closed door to Jared's charming eyes.

"Good thing Anna and Liz are still here. I might need them to back me up on whatever I'm gonna come up with" I said more of assuring myself than him.

"Night", I said opening the door and decided to wait until his car left the neighborhood just for having to see him leave. Jared turned back to leave mumbling sweet dreams to me and I sighed contently though I know the moment I enter the living room I'm gonna have to face the wrath of my I-can't-see-if my-girl-has-grown-up-enough-to-date-though-she-has -reached-legal-drinking-age-of-many-countries dad. I don't drink but just saying. I was contented with my memory of the first date. Also the great view I have of Jared's ass as he's retreating to his car is sure a part of the fullness I feel in my heart.

I turned to see my family. My furious dad was sitting on the couch with my mom near him, sitting on the arm, having her arm over his shoulder. My mom smiled brightly at me and I return her gesture. _At least one of my parents is happy about my date._ And my two best friends where seated in the love-seat. They trying to hide their giggles but they were beginning to lose it. Obviously the little devil aka Kevin would have been _made_ to go to bed because no way in hell he would have opted to miss this. I prepared to be yelled at. That was not making me worried but it's the followed up lecture of woes and joys of dating speech by my dad that was making me cringe in horror. _Here goes nothing._

"Dad, mom fancy seeing you guys back so soon.", I tried to act nonchalantly.

Before my dad could get on with his lecture, my mom wayed in. "Kim you can go to your room with your friends but we'll discuss about this first thing in the morning"

My dad nodded at that statement, showing he was clearly looking forward to that discussion. _Oh, the perks of having an over-protective dad._

I glanced at my friends and started to walk upstairs and they followed. I entered my room and closed the door after them. I turned around to see Anna and Liz looking expectantly at me. I knew they were dying to hear about my date, so I was pretending that all that happened wasn't a big deal, but a small smile seemed to escape my lips, which was returned with two huge grins from my girls.

Before I knew it, I was being hugged- more like wrestled- to death by my two besties. I couldn't balance their combined weight and fell on the ground taking the duo with me, hitting the ground with a loud thump. That's gonna hurt in the morning as I was solely playing cushion to those idiots I sometimes call my best friends. They were laughing like a maniac. I couldn't help but laugh along with them. I mean sharing your joy with those who matters to you can only double your joy manifold right. Okay now I had turned philosophical. The aftermath of my first kiss, I see.

So the usual drill took it's course. They pestered me to tell all that happened that evening. And I dutifully explained everything, partly because they wouldn't let me get some sleep even if I missed one single info and partly because I rejoiced reliving my date by telling them about it. After the 'I'm-so-happy-for-you' hugs and tears, finally we decided to retire to bed.

I took the folding guest beds and spread it out for them on the floor. And I placed two pillows and a blanket on each bed. I climbed on my bed and turned to say good night to my friends only to find them already sound asleep. I couldn't help but admire how they both slept like 2-year-old kids. I wondered what I'd do without them. Who'd be happy for me at times like this? Besides my mom of course. I wouldn't say the same thing about my dad though. If it weren't for them who'd I share my secrets with? Kevin? Not really my choice. He can hardly listen to anything for just straight 5 minutes. I must've good karma to have ended up with these two.

My trance was broken by Anna's snoring. This was the most annoying part of the sleepover. But nothing a good earplugs can't fix. I put them on and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys! Please let me know what you think about the chapter. ****  
**

**XOXO**

** Ceci :)**


End file.
